Una noche entre tu y yo
by Monika Pananini Weismann
Summary: (Fail title) Italia, despues de una pelea con Alemania, visitó todo el día Londres, así que al oscurecer decidió ir a dormir en casa de Inglaterra, nunca pensó las cosas que pasarían y serian dichas esa noche. Crack, groserías y 2p! Denle una oportunidad.


Hola! Moni desu~! Hehe hace mucho que no publicaba nada...y eh dejado abandonado "mi albino y yo" ...ughh...bu-bueno! Ahora vengo con este fic 2p EngIta que nació de...eh...mi álbum EngIta bien lindo...xD bueno, me disculpo por no actualizar y esas cosas...lol

Los personajes le pertenecen a su bendito creador y las personalidades...ehhh creo que son mías xD bueno, al fic!

La noche era tranquila, pacífica, hermosa, llena de paz y tranquilidad... hasta que cierta nacion decidió despertar.

-Italy~

-...

Ese día Italia había visitado Londres, mas al haber estado casi todo el día allí decidió quedarse con el ingles. Pero era extraño, Italia e Inglaterra en una misma cama, el italiano con la pijama que había conseguido del ropero del ingles y este de igual manera con su pijama favorita de pastelillos.

-Italy~! Wake up!

-...

El pobre italiano tenia ganas de matarlo, era de esas personas con poca paciencia, y esa paciencia se le estaba agotando.

-ITALY~!

- CARAJO ¿QUE QUIERES?

-Hi~

-Muerete...

Un gran e incómodo silencio se apoderó de esa oscura habitación. Inglaterra estaba haciendo un pequeño puchero, aunque el otro ni lo veía.

-...¿Ita? ¿Estas enojado?

-¡Calla y duerme mierda! Estoy cansado

-Y estas enojado...y yo que quería hablar contigo un buen rato...

-Habla

-¿¡Ense-

-Mientras yo duermo, procura no hacer tanto ruido

-Eres malo... ¿A que no sabes con quien encontré a Alemania hoy? Si, con Hungria, y no, no platicaban de vender a Prusia a la linda de Hun, si no que estaban besand-

-¿Alemania besaba a Hungria?...¿A-A mi que me ah de importar? Alemania y yo de-dejamos de hablar hace tiempo...

-Puedes saber mentir, pero con esa voz quebrada...a nadie engañas...te duele...

-¿Que quieres para que te demuestre que no?

-Besa a alguien más, sal con esa otra persona, yo que se...algo que hiera a Germany... algo como lo que hizo France...

Otra vez ese silencio, ninguno parecía siquiera respirar, no se movían y en sus miradas dominaba aquella enorme tristeza, el de mirada escarlata se sentía pésimo -_esta bien que hayamos discutido, nos hayamos peleado y dejado de hablar...pero...¿con Hungria? ¿Por que la besó a ella? Ese maldito imbécil...-_

-Italy...umm...lo siento si eso te molestó, yo...es mejor que durmamos...¿right?

-Supongo...

Y ese silencio no volvió a ser roto por ninguno, Italia dando la espalda a Inglaterra y este viendo los ligeros temblores que tenia el otro. -_¿Esta temblando?- _iba a decir algo, mas solo abrió la boca y el otro se giró, quedando cara a cara. El italiano, por muy increíble que fuera, estaba llorando, tenia el ceño fruncido y su labio parecía sangrar de tan fuerte que mordía.

-¡Italia! ¿Q-Que pasa?

-Por tu mierda culpa...te odio...¿por que carajo tuviste que decirme eso?

No tuvo tiempo de decir algo mas, ya que el pelirosado le estaba abrazando protectoramente.

-Sorry! No...tenía idea de que te fuera a...lo siento mucho...sorry...

-...no importa...-suspiro, limpió sus lágrimas y de alguna manera correspondió el abrazo- y-yo...tsk...lo siento...por haber hecho que recordaras lo que hizo el bastardo de Francia...

-Hehe, te ves lindo cuando no estas con tu orgullo sobresaliendo- le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, ya que el castaño estaba totalmente sonrojado-y no importa...algún día France se arrepentirá y...esas co- no terminó de decir nada, ya que fue silenciado por los suaves labios de su acompañante. Inició una danza de lenguas de un momento a otros, inconscientemente participaba hasta que el oxígeno les faltaba, sus labios separados, mas unidos por un casi invisible hilo de saliva.

-I-Italy...w-why?

-Tu lo dijiste...besar a alguien mas...

-B-B-But!

-Si eso te emocionó, puedes hacer lo que sea con mi cuerpo...

-¿¡Q-Q-Que!?

-Hahahaha ¡hubieras visto tu cara! Te sonrojaste totalmente y parecía que tus ojos saldrían de donde están hahaha

-Shut up...

-Hahaha...aún así...la propuesta sigue en pie- dio media vuelta, volviendo a darle la espalda al otro, -_¿por que mierda dije eso?-_

En toda la noche no volvió a escucharse ningún sonido, y a la mañana siguiente parecían haber olvidado la platica de la noche anterior.

-Inghilterra, ¿puedo tomar una ducha?

-Sure!

-...Inghilterra!

-Whats up?

-¿Quieres tomar una ducha conmigo?

-¡N-NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!

Fin :B es corto, tonto y esas cosas, y eh de afirmar que me eh equivocado mucho en palabras y tildes...pero bueno, espero y les haya gustado...hehe, tengo pensado hacer mas crack con los 2p *u* no sé, me encanta el crack, y mas los 2p xD. Eso es todo, Moni se despide 3.


End file.
